


Uncle Kirinmaru

by Bearsofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kirinmaru the babysitter, Riku hates his father, Rin is a mother, Sesshomaru is a father, Twins love their uncle, Uncle Kirinmaru, be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: A promise years ago was made, Sesshomaru basically entrusted any of his future children to the lord of the East. Kirinmaru saw this as being an uncle. Kirinmaru has no problem being the best uncle to the cutest puppies he has ever seen.(Then a smaller one joins in and he has a whole pack of pups to spoil and keep safe.)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kirinmaru&Sesshomaru, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Uncle Kirinmaru

“Brother, you must wake up.” 

Red curls were spread all across the pillow as the lord let’s out a slight groan from being awakened.

“Is it that time again?” The lord sits up into a lotus position and stretches his arms, ready to destroy another piece of that blasted comet that always comes and disturbs his beauty sleep.

His ever fateful older sister shakes her head as her little brother still acts like he doesn’t have any other worry. 

“No-” Zero answers and the daiyoukai instantly lies back down, this time on his side instead of on his back.

“Wake me when the comet is here.” 

“Brother, Sesshomaru, Son of Inu no Taisho is about to have hanyo children.” Zero says and that makes the sleepy being wide-eyed awake and instantly sitting back up.

“Children? As in plural?” He gets to his feet and puts on his mask.

Zero answers with an hai.

The younger sibling fastens his armor more tightly and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I think now would be the best time to-”

“Do you think they would like a weapon or new clothes?” 

Zero looks at her brother as he is digging through his chest of treasures from his years of traveling(though his perils are the ones who would do the collecting while he slumbers, only ever waking to taste test or to destroy).

“But they are han-.”

“HERE WE GO!”

The daiyoukai pulls out a wooden frog that they had gotten while traveling for quite a long time eastward and ended up where the people had called him, “Quetzalcoatl.” The frog had a piece that can be pulled out and run down its back and make an echoing sound that would be entertaining for younglings.

“I hope they don’t chew on it.” The lord states as he packs it up and throws the bag over his shoulder and darts to the balcony to jump over the rails.

“BROTHER THEY ARE HANYOS!!! THE PROPHECY SAID THEY WILL DESTROY YOU!!” Zero said as her brother jumps onto the rail and turns back to his concerned sister.

“Well this lord accepts his fate if it is death by cuteness.” He steps off and transforms into his beast form.

Yes, Kirinmaru is excited to die from cuteness because he is about to become an uncle.

Who cares if they are hanyo?


End file.
